


Music of Love

by Peterdewitt17



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Guitars, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Indie! Max, Kissing, Musicians, One True Pairing, Relationship(s), Rockabilly! Warren, Romance, Teen Romance, grahamfield - Freeform, singing duet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterdewitt17/pseuds/Peterdewitt17
Summary: Max Caulfield is getting nervous to visit her crush, Warren Graham. Two guitarists are really falling in love with each other, but let's find out. (Rockabilly! Warren and Indie! Max AU)





	Music of Love

During the night, Max Caulfield getting excited for her first time to visit Warren’s room. She wore her grey hoodie with the sleeve rolled up, pink shirt, black legging, jean shorts, and converse shoes. 

 

She looked at the mirror to view her outfit and began to utter herself. _ “Mmm… I looked good with this outfit. I… I getting so nervous for this… date… Well, kind of…  I can’t believe it that… Warren did really good on the performance with his friends yesterday night.  He can play the guitar and even the piano… Also, he even saw me performing and said that I was doing really awesome.  That’s where… I hugged him. At the same time, it was embarrassing when my friends Chloe, Rachel, and Kate saw me hugging. They were teasing me that made me blushed. Yeah, told them the truth that I’m in love with Warren. I wanted to kiss him, but…  What if… He doesn’t like me back. The good thing that I asked him if I could visit his room. He said… Yes!!!”  _

 

As she getting ready, she took her guitar and leave her own dorm…

* * *

 

Meanwhile, 

 

Warren began to clean his room before Max is coming over. He was getting so nervous since this is his first time to be alone with Max. However, he wore his dark blue T-shirt, a dark jean with high cuffs, and his socks. After he was done cleaning, he sat his couch, pick up his guitar, and began to strumming. He began to utter himself.

“ _ Man… Last night, My friends and I  definitely nailed it… Everyone in school did enjoy our performance. I also did enjoy everyone’s performance as they did a really good job. It’s isn’t about the competition. Even my friends agreed with this.  This is for fun. Hopefully, we should do it again. Speaking of everyone’s performance, I did see Max and her friends' performance… They were real… good. This is before our turn. Anyway, Max is always been… amazing. I’m in love with her since our first meeting.  Being in love is so hard, but I can do this. I remember… After their performing, She just hugged me which it feels… good. At the same time, this is embarrassing when my friends Peter, Mario, Jose, Nick, and El saw me hugging Max. My friend, Peter Marston, said that Max and I would be a good couple…. Guess what, he is right. The funny thing that Kate already fell in love with him and Peter didn’t notice it… Hahaha “   _

He heard the door knock. “ Come in!” Warren yelled. 

 

Max opened the door and enter the room, wave at him with a smile. She sees Warren’s room as there are movie posters like Cannibal Holocaust, Zombi, and Planet of the Apes. Even, Concert Poster like Social Distortion, Stray Cats, The Rolling Stones, and Tiger Army.  Also, he has a TV and PlayStation 4 

 

She looked around the room,”  _ Wow. Warren must be a fan of old horror movies, but still, he liked the Planet of the Ape”  _ Max comment on Warren’s movies. “ _ Oh my god.”  _ giggle in her mind _.  I remembered when I was watching ‘Cannibal Holocaust’ with Warren and his friends. It was scary, but it is cruelty when they killed animals in the movie especially that poor tortoise. Warren didn’t enjoy that scene, but at least he cared about animals. Julio called this movie masterpiece, but that his opinion.”  _

 

“Enjoyed my room?” Warren asked, looked smile.

 

Max smiled at him back and sit next to him on the couch. “Yes, Warren. Your room looked cool.” 

 

Warren gave her a smile and looked at his guitar. Max has interested in Warren’s guitar which is acoustic with f-holes. Max thought that it is an electric guitar without an amp, but she liked it anyway.  

 

Max used her guitar to play which it got him attention. Warren was impressed with Max’s skill. After that, Max has come up with the idea.  

 

“Warren, remember that the song that I showed you. ‘Something Good’ by Alt-J ?” Max asked with a smile.

 

“Your favorite song at all time? Yes, How could I ever forget about your favorite song. Why?” Warren answered. 

 

Max wanted to see if Warren can play for her. Even though Warren was not into indie music, but he respected it. 

 

“Can… Can you play it for me?” Max gave him a puppy looked. 

 

” Me playing? I… I don’t know.”  Warren chuckled, nervously. 

 

He looked at her pretty face and think in his mind. _ “ Oh man… that’s looked… I can’t resist it… her pretty face. I’ll admit it… she looked so cute.”   _

 

“Okay, I’ll give it a try” Warren answered, playing the intro with his guitar. 

 

Max was impressed as he did the intro right and goes on. “ Wow. he can play my music correctly. I’m impressed. At the same time… he looked so cute when… he can’t resist my puppy-looked” She uttered. 

 

After he was done playing Max’s favorite song, it is her turn to play Warren’s favorite music. “Well, Max. I did play your favorite song. Now, it is your turn to my music,” Warren said. 

 

“Okay, Warren. First, I want to say is good job playing.” Max chuckled. “ I knew you can do it. Anyway, what’s your request?” 

 

Warren thinks about the song that is easy for her. He remembers showing his music to her. She said that he had a great taste with music including his friends. She has been practicing playing Warren’s music just to impress him. It’s hard for her to play since she always plays her favorite music, but she is ready.  

 

“Play me… Bad Moon Rising”, Warren said. 

 

Max was eyed-widen as she forgets about how the song goes. “Oh shit, I remember he showed that songs before. Well, he has a lot of songs that he liked. I totally forget how that song goes....I’ll gives it shot” Max commented in her mind. 

 

So, she played it incorrectly which Warren looked confused. Max was nervous to finish the song, but she feels scared as thinking that she ruining his one of his favorite. So, she finished the song and gave him a nervous smile. 

 

“I tried… Warren” Max said, looked sad.

 

Warren smiled and comfort her. “It’s okay, Max. it’s nothing to be ashamed. You did your best,” he chuckled. “By the way, the song is easy to play with only 3 chords. It’s D, A, and G chords.” 

 

Max smiled and felt bump out. “I get it now.” 

 

“Yeah, I remember when you showed me your music. I have a little problem with one of your songs ‘Santa Monica Dream.’ I did horrible with fingerpick.” Warren said. 

 

Max played the intro correctly and gave him a smile. She asked him as she needs a duet. They both know the lyrics and Warren only know the alt part in the song. 

 

“Warren, do you want to sing with me?” Max asked. 

 

“Yes, I would like that,” Warren answered. 

 

So, the two played the song and then began to sing. They stared at each other while singing. Their hearts beep fast as they began to be close to each other. After the song, they both stared and lean closer. 

 

Max make her move by….

 

Kissing him…

 

They both kissing passionately and place their guitars down on the floor. They break their kiss and stare again.

 

“Max..” Warren whispered.

 

“I-I-I- I love you, Warren” Max whispered. 

 

Warren couldn’t be happier to hear Max confessed her love. “I love you too, Max,” He kissed her back. 

 

During their kiss, Peter walked in Warren’s room which made the couple break the kiss and stared him. He was surprised as he already the kiss and said,” I’m sorry… I just came to your room… just to get your drive…” Peter felt embarrassed. 

 

“Yeah… it’s over there.” Warren said. 

 

“Thank, Warren… and I won’t say anything.” Peter said. 

 

Warren and Max thanks him and watch him leave the room by locking it. They knew that Kate has a crush on Peter. 

 

“Well,... I’m sorry that happens. I forget that he coming to my room… just to get my drive that I let him borrow,” Warren said.

 

“ It’s okay,” she giggled. “Hopefully, Peter will know about Kate.” 

 

Warren nodded. They resumed their kiss as they now become a couple. They felt the magic of their love and won’t forget this moment.

 

The end

  
  
  



End file.
